Crash Bandicoot
|enemies = |type of hero = Dimwitted Mutant}} Crash Bandicoot is the titular main protagonist of the video game series of the same name. He was once an ordinary bandicoot until he was exposed to an Evolvo-Ray by the villain Dr. Neo Cortex as part of a plan to conquer the world by using Crash as a general for an army - however when Dr. Neo Cortex decides Crash is unfit to be the general of his army the two become enemies as Crash sets upon destroying all of Dr. Neo Cortex's henchmen and eventually taking on the main villain himself. Appearance Crash generally appears as an orange humanoid-bandicoot with a black nose, thick eyebrows, green eyes and reddish-brown hair on his head, styled into a typical mohawk. Crash's main attire consists of a pair of blue denim jeans (which gained metal plates on the knees in Twinsanity), pink boxers with red hearts on them, and a pair of silver (red in Tag Team Racing onwards) Chuck Taylor All-stars Converses, though he can don other attires when needed, such as scuba diving gear, a biker's jacket, and numerous others. Crash can also be seen with fingerless gloves up until Crash of the Titans onwards, in which he loses them to reveal black tribal tattoos on his hands, which were turned in watermarked tatoos. His head is significantly smaller in Crash Tag Team Racing. Personality Crash's personality is hard to pinpoint, sometimes varying from game to game. Throughout the series, he has always been shown to be willing to help and is very attentive to others. But overall, he has a rather wacky, cartoonish personality, in simple terms, he is a tornado. His demented behavior was in fact extended to actual sadism/masochism in Crash Tag Team Racing, in which he took pleasure in torturing innocent animals, park drones, and even himself (it should be noted that the game is criticized for its over-caricaturisation or even complete change in character personalities). Despite this however, Crash is usually kindhearted and laid back. He is not known for his anger, even towards his greatest enemies he rarely maintains a great deal of contempt. Threatening his little sister seems to be among very few ways of setting off his aggression. Beware his appetite however, he is very protective of his Wumpa Fruit. Crash is a very emotional character who is quick to laugh and quick to cry. While he has a danger-loving, fearless nature and loves a good fight, he prefers relaxing in the sun and rarely seeks out trouble deliberately. To the ire of Crunch and the amusement of Coco, in the Radical games, Crash is prone to impolite personal habits such as belching or scratching his posterior. Crash is also easily distracted, as seen in Twinsanity when he has to catch Cortex. He is also fairly oblivious to his surroundings but this could be because of his literacy, though he's easily distracted by a falling Wumpa Fruit. As shown in Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash seems to be somewhat impulsive, demonstrated in Die-o-Ramas, Crash spins a tree making it fall and crush him, standing on railings with gears behind him, and spinning dangerous equipment. Crash's intelligence level is something of a question, since he is illiterate and Aku even made a comment that brain damage was "not much of a danger to Crash". However, this may have been a tease, especially since he is shown to be smart enough to prevent Cortex's attempts at ditching him in Twinsanity and has been able to outsmart various bosses far more powerful than himself in the past. Things he does that seem dumb could best be attributed to his obvious immaturity and impulsive nature. His illiteracy is probably just because he sees no reason to speak English, especially since Aku can understand him anyway. His sense of right and wrong is also intact, he helps out those in need and though Cortex has numerously tried to destroy him, Crash did not object to teaming up with him. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Crash has displayed significant physical strength, able to cause considerable damage to Titans and other large creatures, such as Tiny. He also was able to pick up Crunch and slam him on the ground over and over, with little effort. *'Enhanced Speed:' Crash can run quite fast, as evidenced by his Crash Dash ability. *'Enhanced Agility:' Crash is also very agile, able to jump more than his own body height into the air with a standard jump, as well as pull off a double jump with similar vertical lift. *'Enhanced Reflexes: '''Crash has improved reaction speed as he was able to dodge enemy attacks and projectiles. *'Enhanced Durability:' Crash is able to take a large amount of damage and still continue fighting. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Crash also possesses exceptional stamina and resiliency, able to run and fight steadily for long periods of time (evidenced by the fact that many of his games' plots take place in a small span of time), and also take massive blows from Titans and the like, then just get back up and resume fighting with the same vigor and liveliness as before. The latter is also evidenced by the fact that he can spin at high speed for almost a solid minute before he gets dizzy, and still only stay dizzy for a brief moment. *'Contortionist:' Crash is quite limber, able to twist and crouch his body into all sorts of positions. *'Invincibility:' In several ''Crash games, after finding and collecting three Aku Aku masks, Crash can become invincible for a few moments time with the help of his mentor Aku Aku. During this phase, pretty much nothing can touch Crash, however, it can not prevent falling deaths. *'Yo-yo Master:' In Skylanders Imaginators, Crash was shown using his yo-yo abilities in combat during his trademark Cyclone Spin attack and his Ultimate sensei move. However, after he finishes his yo-yo ultimate, he gets it all tangled up. *'Cyclone Spinning: '''Perhaps best known is Crash's trade-mark ability to spin himself at high speed, dealing centrifugal force-augmented blows to opponents and even allowing himself to float slowly to the ground. The Spin Move can also deflect projectiles. *'Expert Combatant: Crash is no novice when it comes to fighting, possessing considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat and an ability to use weapons, such his Fruit Bazooka and operating any sort of vehicle, with ease. *'Combat Specialist: '''In Mind Over Mutant, Aku Aku described Crash to be a swift fighter, able to use his speed to his advantage against larger foes. *'Wall Crawling: Crash is a superb climber, able to hang from ledges and traverse them with great speed, and also to scale sheer surfaces with only minor handholds. On a related note, Crash seems to have a strong grip, evidenced by his hanging on to Mutants while they are running and fighting and the fact that he ripped off Crunch's N-V, which was designed not to come off. *'Natural Abilities:' Since he's a bandicoot, Crash's natural instincts, such as digging, can be used to help him from time to time. Trivia *Crash was originally going to be named Willie the Wombat. Navigation pl:Crash Bandicoot Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Titular Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Outright Category:Inconclusive Category:Martial Artists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Magic Category:Rescuers Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mischievous Category:Wrestlers Category:Warriors Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Global Protection Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Archenemy Category:Mutated Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Creation Category:Famous Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:MAD Heroes Category:Elementals Category:One-Man Army Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tricksters Category:Strategists Category:Summoners Category:Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Orphans Category:War Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Skylanders Heroes Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:Supporters Category:Mentor Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Successful Category:The Hero Category:Optimists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Sympathetic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dimwits Category:Mute Category:Mascots